Flame and Snow
by Last Inferno
Summary: A collection of one-shots revolving around the Kou Imperial Family and their relationships with one another. Includes Kouen, Koumei, Kouha, Hakuei, Hakuryuu, Kougyoku, and maybe some Gyokuen, Hakuyuu, and Hakuen later on. Mostly fluff.
1. A Flame of Warmth

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic. **

* * *

Chapter One: A Flame of Warmth

* * *

The Eighth Imperial Princess Kougyoku Ren trembled under the leering stares of her elder sisters. They glared down their perfect noses at her, their fans placed delicately over their mouths to hide their ugly sneers.

"You don't belong here, you lowborn." One of them spat. "Go back to whatever filthy street you crawled out of."

The others giggled, their airy laughter not quite hiding the malicious undertones. Kougyoku was used to such treatment from her sisters, but tears pricked the corner of her eyes nonetheless. _I will not cry_. She told herself fiercely. Not here, in front of these people. She took a deep, shuddering breath and said quietly, "F-forgive me, I did not mean any disrespect. I was on my way to–" She was cut off abruptly when one of her sisters reached out and grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her head to one side.

"How dare you speak to me?" The princess snarled. "You filthy peasant! You dare address the Fifth Princess of the Kou Empire with such insolence? I should have you flayed like the dog that you are!" She wrenched her hand upward, Kougyoku's hair still gripped in her claws. Kougyoku cried out as several strands of her hair was yanked mercilessly from her scalp. Tears leaked out of her eyes and crawled down her face, ignoring her vain attempts to contain them. The dull pain at her head subsided when the Second Princess – her eldest sister - laid a hand on the Fifth Princess's shoulder. "That is enough." Sniffing haughtily, the princess released Kougyoku, and she collapsed into an ungraceful heap at her sisters' feet. She bit her lip and quickly dried her eyes, smearing her make up.

The Second Princess knelt beside Kougyoku, and cupped a cool hand around her chin, lifting her face to meet her elder sister's eyes. "I do not know what our father was thinking when he allowed the likes of a prostitute into his chambers, and even having her bear him a child. It was particularly cruel of him to have not killed you the moment you were brought into this world, because now you are a child who does not belong anywhere – not here, nor any other. It pains me to see my sister caught among the wicked nobles who would like nothing better than to taint you and to use you to their advantage." She ran a clawed finger down Kougyoku's cheek, slicing into her skin and drawing blood. Kougyoku whimpered and tried to wriggle out of her sister's grasp, but the older woman held her fast, her nails digging into Kougyoku's forearm. The Second Princess leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "Let me offer a piece of advice to my dear sister: leave the Imperial Palace." Kougyoku's heart froze in her chest. Leave? This was her home, the only one she had. Her mother was long dead, and she had no other known relatives. Where would she go? "You know you don't belong here, that you are unworthy of being in a place where only those who are superior are allowed to reside. You've known all along, haven't you? You're a clever girl; I'm sure you will find life outside the palace will be much more welcoming to… your kind." She released Kougyoku and stood, towering over her. "You understand, don't you? This is for the better of the Imperial Family; we can't have a lowborn sullying the Ren name, now can we?" With a smirk, the Second Princess swept away, her sisters close on her heels, their tinkling laughter echoing in the hall.

Kougyoku quavered, trying to choke down her sobs. Her shoulders shook, and she stared down at her hands as her vision blurred. They wouldn't really kick her out of the Palace, would they? They didn't have that kind of power, but they could always arrange some underhanded way to have her banished or worse. She had no allies in the palace, and she could count on no support from her family. She was truly alone in this world.

The Eighth Princess didn't know how long she sat there in a stupor, staring at the ornate tiles that lined the floor, when a voice jolted her back to reality. "Is there something fascinating about the floor tiles that you would spend thirty minutes scrutinizing?" Kougyoku inhaled sharply and lunged to her feet, her face burning. She stared furiously at her silk slippers, too embarrassed to look at the man directly. "N-n-not at all, I was merely resting my legs."

"Is that so? An interesting location you've chosen to 'rest your legs.'" The voice said mildly.

At those words, whatever mental restraints that Kougyoku had snapped, and the huge wave that was her emotions came thundering out. She had been called filth, peasant, had dried blood on her face, and had nearly had her hair yanked from her scalp all in one day. Now some man was ridiculing her in her weakness – her, Kougyoku Ren, the Eighth Imperial Princess, daughter to the Heavenly Emperor of the Grand Kou Empire. It did not matter that she was only a mere nine years old. It did not matter that her mother had been a common prostitute that her father had picked up off of the streets on a whim. She was a princess and she demanded some _respect_. "I was not aware that I had to gain permission as to where I can and cannot rest. I'm having an awful day and so I wished to sit and think for a while. Furthermore, I don't recall asking _your_ opinion on the matter and I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone!" She took a deep breath to calm her thumping heart as she glared at the man, knowing full well that he was undeserving of her wrath but not caring either way. He was probably some nobleman who had come to gain her father's favor so that he would have some political advantage over his rivals, in which case she held rank over him. As she looked over the offending figure, an uneasy feeling curled in her stomach as she recognized the royal ornaments that decorated the man's hair and robes. Only members of the Imperial Family were allowed to wear such adornments, which would mean…. Kougyoku choked as she saw – truly _saw – _whom she had been addressing.

Though she had only seen him from afar during official ceremonies and summons, there was no mistaking the man that stood not ten feet away from her. With deep crimson hair and matching eyes set in a regal face, he was known by many titles: the First Imperial Prince, Heir Apparent to the throne of the Kou Empire, General Commander of the Western Subjugation Army, Dungeon Capturer – and all at the young age of nineteen – Lord Kouen Ren. And he was also Kougyoku's eldest brother.

Immediately, Kougyoku bowed her head and lifted her long sleeves to both show her submission and to hide her trembling face. What had she done? Such insolence toward the Crown Prince was unthinkable. If her sisters didn't throw her from the palace, they needn't worry because her brother would, if he didn't behead her first. Tears stung the corners of Kougyoku's eyes. Why did God hate her so? What had she done to deserve such a punishment? She had suffered through her sisters' torture and the whispered insults of the courts, hoping beyond all hope that she would earn her place among her siblings. But that dream had been crushed because of her foolish, impulsive actions and the bane that was her tongue.

As she stood, her knees shook and threatened to give out, but Kougyoku refused to show such weakness. If the First Prince was going to banish her, so be it, but it would be with her dignity intact. Awaiting her punishment, she expected the full fury of the Lord Kouen, so after what seemed like an eternity of heavy silence, she dared to peer over the top of her sleeves. Her eyes widened with utter disbelief at the sight that greeted her.

Lord Kouen sat cross-legged in the middle of the hall, intently reading an ancient tome nestled in his lap. Kougyoku blinked several times to assure herself that she wasn't hallucinating. She stared at him, still expecting him to order her public flogging or something of the like. Instead, it was as if the prince had forgotten that Kougyoku was there. Finally, after the tension of the moment became too much to bear, she cleared her throat.

Silence.

Kougyoku furrowed her brow, perplexed. Was he ignoring her on purpose? Gathering her courage, she asked "My lord Kouen?" Still the man did not look up from his book. At a loss for what to do, Kougyoku cautiously approached him, stopping when she was close enough to reach out and touch his shoulder. "My lord?" She said, louder this time.

The First Prince stirred, then glanced up at her. "Hello," he said amiably. Kougyoku regarded him in bewilderment. _Hello?_ She wondered incredulously. She had just breached so many protocols in addressing him she couldn't even begin to name them all, and all he gave in return was _hello_? Unsure of how to proceed, Kougyoku offered a meek "Hello," in response.

"Since you made the floor seem so comfortable, I decided to see for myself. Won't you sit?" Prince Kouen asked her, gesturing to the floor beside him. Completely baffled, Kougyoku obediently settled herself next to him. "I don't often get to sit and read as I please, having the responsibilities of being General of the Army and such." Kouen continued, closing the text with a soft thump. "Many people say that power comes from physical strength or magic, but I think that true power is knowledge. Anything is possible if you have the wisdom of the world behind you. What do you think, Kougyoku?"

Kougyoku started. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "How do you know my name?" The First Prince blinked. "It seems obvious that I would know your name; you are my sister after all." A lump formed in Kougyoku's throat, but she managed to whisper, "Are you not angry at me for speaking to you in such a disrespectful manner?"

Prince Kouen shrugged. "I've heard worse. Moreover, what kind of an Emperor would I make if I were to get angry over such trivial things?"

Lifting her sleeves up to cover her face once more, Kougyoku struggled to whisper through her tears of relief. "Thank you, my lord."

After gazing at her with a slightly puzzled expression, Kouen tilted his head up and closed his eyes, taking deep, relaxed breaths. "The courts are so tiring; so much etiquette that has to be followed. I have no freedom here. I much prefer it on the battlefield where one does not have to worry about how deep to bow to Counts compared to Dukes or which spoons to use in what order. The whole thing is quite maddening." He paused, opening one crimson eye to regard her. "Do you like it here, as a court princess?"

Still holding her sleeves in front of her face, Kougyoku murmured quietly. "It is my home… I have nowhere else to go."

Prince Kouen opened both eyes and turned to face her. "I know that the courts can be unforgiving. I also know how cruel our sisters can be, but know that you will always have an ally in me, and that no matter what the others say, you _do_ have a place here among us." He reached out and patted her gently on the head. "It is alright to seek friendship in others, sister."

No one had been so kind to her in the entire time that she had been at the palace. The tears that had stung her eyes now flowed freely down her cheeks as she buried her face in the layers of her silken dress. She had had no idea that such a compassionate man existed in the palace, much less her own brother. She wept and wept until there were no tears left for her to cry. All the pain and suffering that she had endured since she was a little girl drained out, leaving her utterly exhausted when the tears finally stopped. After so many years of holding in her sorrow, letting it out in a torrent lifted a great weight from her shoulders.

All the while, Kouen had stayed silent by her side, giving her space to unleash her grief, yet remaining close enough that his presence was comforting.

Kougyoku sniffed, trying to surreptitiously clean her face with the edge of her robes without much success. Finally giving up, she cleared her throat and spoke, "Thank you, Lord Kouen. "

The prince sighed deeply, a pained expression on his face. "I do wish you wouldn't be so formal with me. I get enough of that from the aristocrats."

Kougyoku froze, mulling over his request. She longed to be on a familiar basis with her siblings, but did she dare? Before she could think the better of it, she opened her mouth and stuttered out, "Er… um… thank you… B-Brother." Turning a pink nearly as vivid as her hair, she hid behind her sleeves as she was so adept at doing.

Surprise flitted across her brother's face for but a moment, then his handsome face broke into a soft smile. "You are welcome, Kougyoku." Tome in hand, Kouen stood, stretching his long limbs with a cat-like grace. He offered her a large hand which she took shyly, pulling her to her feet. "It is time I return, but should you ever need a friendly counsel, do not hesitate to seek me out. That is what siblings are for, is it not?"

Kougyoku, still blushing furiously, managed a mumbled "Yes."

Giving her one last smile, Kouen strode away, his imperial robes swirling behind him. Kougyoku stared after him in awe. Such an incredible man, and her brother no less! Perhaps she was not as alone as she had initially thought, for she had found a flame of warmth amidst the cold cruelness of the Imperial Courts.

* * *

**Author's Note: The title 'Flame and Snow' comes from the 'Kou' prefix (Kouen, Koumei, Kouha, Kougyoku, etc.) and the 'Haku' prefix (Hakuei, Hakuryuu, etc.) which means crimson and white, respectively. Also, I thought the elements fit the two sides of the family rather nicely. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I would love it if you would leave a review :D**


	2. A Golden Thank You

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic.**

**As per the request of KandyMiraj and neverchange5986. I hope you approve!**

* * *

Chapter Two: A Golden Thank You

* * *

"Two hundred forty-eight. Two hundred forty-nine. Two hundred fifty. Two hundred fifty-one…." Kouha Ren heaved a tremendous sigh. He lay spread-eagle on his large, luxurious bed fit for one five times his size. Gazing upwards, he had spent the last ten minutes counting the scales on the giant golden dragon that was emblazoned on the ceiling. One miniscule little scale at a time until Kouha thought he was going to lose his mind to boredom. He had already explored every nook and cranny that could possibly exist in the palace, and driven every servant crazy with his incessant nagging. He couldn't bother his brother Kouen with such a trivial thing as a way to stave off boredom, and his brother Koumei was holed up in the library surrounded by mountainous towers of books that Kouha dared not disturb him.

Why was life so monotonous? He had tried time and time again to convince Judal that he was ready to conquer a Dungeon, but the Priest continually refused him with nothing but a sly grin. Kouha had even tried to convince his father to let him serve in the Imperial Army, but his scheme had been shot down the moment Kouen had caught wind of it. He was too young, they had said, that he should 'enjoy the freedoms of childhood'. At the time, he had respectfully submitted, but in private he raged. He was not a child! Why could they not see that he wanted to be of use to his family? And thus he suffered through each and every day of absolute tedium, wallowing about in despair trying in vain to find something to occupy his time.

Kouha groaned a long, frustrated noise that rumbled from deep within his chest. He sat up and stretched his disused limbs, looking up and picturing his fingers wrapping themselves around that wretched dragon and dragging it down so that he could chase it or kill it or _something_. Unfortunately, the great beast remained frozen on the ceiling, its maw opened wide as if snickering at the Third Prince's predicament.

"Oh, shut up." Kouha growled at it before jumping down off of the bed. With a resigned sigh, he proceeded to wander out of his chambers and into the hall, looking for something to amuse him. The occasional servant scuttled by, bowing their head respectfully before hurrying on their way. Kouha interlaced his fingers behind his head before heaving another sigh. He would surely go mad from the sheer dullness of his life. He couldn't even leave the palace without an army to guard him because of his father's paranoia.

Kouha reached the end of the hall and rounded the bend, not even paying attention to where his feet were taking him. Soon, the wall on his right vanished, leading into a large, open courtyard. Standing near the center was a young woman, her back to him. Her long ebony hair was tied back with a simple white ribbon and she wore plain robes of pallid pink. In her hands was a long scimitar which she wielded with a fluidity of one with many years of practice.

Kouha paused, turning to watch as the woman engaged in a complex Imperial sword drill. She lunged forward, the tip of her blade plunging into an imaginary foe's chest, then she danced back, the sword flashing back and forth in defensive parries. Her movements a blur, she turned to the side and swung in a deadly half-moon arc, a move that would have cut an unsuspecting enemy from collarbone to hip. She finished the exercise with a horizontal slash meant to sever head from shoulders, then calmly sheathed her sword, taking a deep breath.

"Whoa," Kouha breathed. He himself was none too shabby with a sword, but neither his skills not his speed could hold a candle to those the woman had just demonstrated. Moreover, he only owned a long dagger – a weapon that was more for show than actual combat – which would be about as useful as a wooden stick when faced with a broadsword or a battle axe. Her scimitar, on the other hand, was a thin yet sturdy blade of cold steel that was made for lightning-fast attacks to incapacitate or kill. It was obvious from the way the woman moved that she had seen actual battles, not just training with the sword masters of the court.

Intrigued, Kouha approached the woman. "Hey," he called out.

The woman started, turning to face him, surprise written across her features. Seeing her face, Kouha frowned slightly. She looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place it…. "Hey," he repeated. "That was pretty impressive. I haven't seen many people move as well as you. Have you seen many battles?" He halted several feet from the woman, staring at her face intently. She was several years older than him, maybe sixteen or seventeen? and had fair skin and clear blue eyes set in a heart-shaped face, framed by long black tresses. A small smile seemed to be the permanent set of her mouth, and a little mole accented the left side of her chin. The woman joined both hands in front of her and bowed.

"My lord Kouha," she acknowledged. "I thank you for your benevolent words. I have seen several skirmishes along the border of the Northern Tenzan Plateau where I served in the Imperial Army."

Grinning excitedly, Kouha rocked back on his heels, his hands clasped behind his back. "What was it out like there? Did you fight anyone from the Kouga Clan? I hear that they're all seven feet tall and ride giant horses across the plains. How about any slave traders? Is it true that they're cannibals? I don't actually know what a cannibal is, but I heard Koumei talking about it–"

The woman chuckled, amusement glittering in her crystal-like orbs. "I'm afraid the warriors from the Kouga Clan were not quite seven feet tall, but they were all excellent horseman and worthy adversaries. A cannibal is one who eats the flesh of his own kind, and though we encountered a few slave traders, they were fortunately not cannibals."

Kouha absorbed this new information with fervor. It was not often that he got to hear news of the world outside of the palace, so he relished the mystical tales that his brothers would tell him after they returned from tours of the Empire. Perhaps this woman could tell him more stories of her exploits beyond the palace walls. "What is your name?" he queried. He knew he had seen her somewhere, but where?

Once again, the woman clasped her hands in front of her in the traditional Kou greeting. "I am Hakuei Ren, First Imperial Princess and daughter to the First Emperor, making me your cousin and step-sister."

Kouha blinked in surprise. That's why she had looked so familiar; why hadn't he recognized her sooner? As this new revelation sunk in, he realized it was better than he could have hoped. With her being a member of the Imperial Family, Kouha would have more opportunities to see her and it wouldn't be viewed as inappropriate by the aristocrats. "Well Hakuei, I'm Kouha Ren, Third Imperial Prince and son of the Second Emperor of the Kou Empire." He announced, puffing out his chest only slightly.

Hakuei tried to hide her amusement but failed. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, my lord. It is a pity that we have never been formally introduced."

Recalling his brother's words, Kouha asked eagerly, "Aren't you a Dungeon Capturer? What's your Metal Vessel?"

"I have captured the 9th Dungeon, Paimon. As for my Metal Vessel–" She withdrew a feathered flabellum with an ornate golden handle from within the folds of her robe. "I have had this since I was very young, and it is very important to me."

"Wow," Kouha whispered in awe, but his smile fell and was replaced with a frown of disappointment. "I wonder when I can go and capture a Dungeon…. I keep asking Judal but he tells me that I'm not ready."

Hakuei paused, then tucked her fan back into her robes. "I was only a little older than you when I captured my Dungeon. I'm sure your time is nigh, don't worry."

Kouha huffed with displeasure. "They keep treating me like a child. I tried to join the Imperial Army, but En refused me. I can't even leave the palace without supervision. It's infuriating." He scuffed the dirt with the toe of his shoe. He stopped mid-scuff when an epiphany came to him. He snapped his face up to meet Hakuei's, then reached out and grabbed her hand. "Come with me!"

Surprised, Hakuei allowed herself to be pulled after the Third Prince. "Where are we going, Lord Kouha?"

Kouha glanced back, a mischievous glint dancing in his crimson eyes. "Outside of the palace."

"What?"

Ignoring her incredulous query, Kouha continued to unceremoniously drag the First Princess toward the front of the palace. When they approached the large scarlet door inscribed with the symbol of the Kou Empire, two guards stepped forward to block them. They were tall and broad-shouldered, towering over Kouha and Hakuei. They bowed their heads respectfully to the prince and princess, but did not move from their position obstructing Kouha's path.

"May we inquire as to where you are headed, my lord?" One asked, his voice low and gruff.

"I'm going to the marketplace," Kouha said haughtily, trying in vain to make himself appear taller next to the two gigantic men.

"I'm afraid you cannot leave the palace without a bodyguard," The other told him, his head still bowed.

Kouha sniffed disdainfully. "I have a bodyguard, can't you see?" He indicated a baffled Hakuei. "Surely a Dungeon Capturer – a person said to have power enough to destroy an entire army – will more than suffice as my guardian."

The two guards exchanged uncertain glances. "Well…."

_Now for the finishing blow,_ Kouha thought. "I'm sure the First Princess will be able to handle any trouble we might encounter. She's dealt with barbaric Kouga clansmen and cannibalistic slave traders after all."

Hakuei raised a delicate eyebrow at his bold statement. Kouha winked at her, praying she would remain silent.

The guards looked at Hakuei, then at one another, then at Hakuei again. Finally, they conceded, bowing their heads further and stepping out of the way. "Please have a safe journey." They spoke in unison.

Kouha struggled to hide his triumphant grin as he strode proudly through the grand arch that was both the entrance and the exit to the Imperial Palace. Hakuei followed behind him, a dubious expression on her face. Kouha halted at the top of the stone steps that led far down into the Imperial Market. He took a deep breath and savored the smells of the rich spices and incents that floated up from the mass of stalls. Giving a little laugh, he turned to Hakuei and grasped her hand. "We're outside! Can you believe it? And it's only the two of us!"

Hakuei stared down at Kouha, a smile creeping onto her features. "Yes," she agreed. "Have you never been to the Market District?"

Kouha shrugged. "I've gone a few times, but I had about twenty servants following me around, and I didn't get to talk to anybody because everyone was too busy bowing." He glanced toward the busy street. "This time will be different though."

As he turned to head down the stairs, a hand on his shoulder stopped him short. Hakuei reached out and plucked a golden hair ornament from Kouha's fuchsia locks.

"If you wish to mingle among the commoners unnoticed, I believe it would be prudent to remove any articles that would identify you as a member of the Imperial Family." An amused smile curling at her lips, Hakuei held out his hair stick.

"Err, right." Kouha grabbed the golden accessory and shoved it into his pocket. "Better?"

"Quite, my lord." Hakuei answered.

Taking ahold of her hand, Kouha towed her down the stone steps and into the busy street of the Market District. Both sides of the street were lined with hundreds of tents, each stand boasting different things, from jewelry to swords, silks to spices. Everything he could have possibly imagined, it was there. Vendors yelled out to passing customers, throwing out good bargains and sales ploys. Thousands of people milled from one kiosk to the next, many ethnicities the likes of which Kouha had only heard from his brothers' tales. Men and women pushed and shoved their way around him, but he was too enthralled to care.

"My young lord, how about a nice ivory comb for your beautiful lady companion?" A vendor called out, eyeing Kouha and Hakuei with an eager countenance.

Kouha turned to regard him. The merchant's tent contained lavish hair accessories, earrings, necklaces, bracelets, and ornamental knives. Each piece was exquisitely hand-crafted and of the utmost quality. Scanning the merchandise, a pair of elegant golden hair cuffs caught his eye. The gold was smoothly molded with a single, rose-colored, oval stone set into the center. As he admired the ornament, the merchant looked on with anticipation, rubbing his heavily bejeweled hands together. "Does one catch your interest, my young lord?"

"This is a fine piece," Kouha commented, picking up the ornament to test its weight, only to find that it was feather-light.

"Oh, indeed!" The merchant squeaked. "They were made by the goldsmiths of Parthia. Made from the finest gold in the Eastern Reaches and inlayed with a kunzite stone, said to be blessed with good fortune and purity. It is quite the find, but I'm willing to sell it to you for a bargain price of 35 Huang."

Kouha considered, then leaned forward and whispered, "I don't have any Huang on me, but how about this?" He fingered an ornate bracelet that encircled his wrist.

The merchant's eyed widened slightly at the expensive bracelet. "If I may," he said, indicating the bangle.

The Third Prince obliged, removing the piece and handing it to the man. The vendor held it up to the light and turned it this way and that, examining the fine engraving and the embedded stones. Finally, he set it down on the table and cleared his throat. "I believe it would be a fair trade."

"Great," Kouha grinned.

Several minutes later, Kouha left the stall with the two hair cuffs wrapped and placed carefully within the inside pocket of his robes. Hakuei waited a few paces away, falling into step behind him as he continued down the busy street. "Did you find something that you liked?'

Before he could reply, Kouha jumped when he felt something rubbing up against his leg.

"_Meow._"

Looking down in surprise, Kouha found a small white kitten nuzzling its face against his calf. As he watched it incredulously, he noticed that the way it stood was off, as if it was unbalanced somehow. He reached down and plucked it from the ground, holding it aloft so he could get a better view of it.

Hakuei gasped in pity, and Kouha's brow knit together. The white kitten was missing one of its back legs, leaving only a useless lump just above the knee. As it was, the feline was terribly undernourished, and its fur was so dirty one could easily mistake it for being brown. The thing mewled piteously as it hung in Kouha's grip, its tail twitching. He stared at it, his mouth a grim line. Several moments passed, then he suddenly turned to Hakuei.

"I'm going to keep it," he announced.

Knowing she should have seen it coming but taken aback nonetheless, Hakuei stared at boy and cat. "Keep it?" she echoed.

"Yes," Kouha said stubbornly, turning to stare at the kitten again. "It obviously doesn't have a home, and it'll get killed out here sooner or later with a leg like that. Besides, it'll be a good way to keep me entertained."

Heaving a sigh, Hakuei shrugged. "Very well. Do you know how to take care of a cat, Lord Kouha?"

Kouha blinked. "How difficult can it be? Just give it food and water. Anyway, you will help me, won't you Hakuei?"

"M-me, my lord?"

"Of course. You and I found it, didn't we? We can be its parents."

Hakuei didn't know whether to laugh or despair. Choosing the former, she gave a small chuckle. "I see. I certainly did not expect to have a child this early."

Kouha grinned. "Now all we have to do is name–" Just then, a passing man jostled Kouha's shoulder, causing him to lose his grip on the kitten. The cat fell to ground with a startled squawk before taking off into the mass of people, weaving in and around bustling feet with surprising agility. "Wait–!" He cried, plunging into the crowd after it.

"Lord Kouha!" Hakuei called out, rushing after her charge. Kouha, being of a smaller frame, had an easier time maneuvering through the throng, soon leaving Hakuei behind. He had eyes only for the escaping cat. He saw it leap up onto a table, slowing down enough to look around at its surroundings. Seeing his chance, Kouha pounced, tackling the kitten – along with a tankard of ale that a man had been about to take a swig of, sending the murky liquid all down the man's front.

Just as Kouha's fingers closed protectively around the cat, the man gave a bellow of outrage, grabbing the prince's collar and holding him in place. "What's the big idea, brat?" He spat, his eyes bloodshot and drunken.

Kouha tried to wriggle free, his face pressed unceremoniously into the dirt, but the man's burly arms held him in place. "Let go!"

"You just cost me a drink and a set of very fine clothes." Said the man, indicating his 'very fine' garments, a set of ragged, stained drudge's attire. "How are you gonna pay me back, huh?" He shook Kouha slightly.

"Let go! Do you have any idea –" Kouha stopped short when he heard a familiar voice say, "Excuse me, sorry. Please, let me through." Hakuei pushed out of the accumulating crowd watching the spectacle in front of them. She stopped and took in the sight, accurately guessing what had transpired while she had been elbowing her way through an unrelenting horde of people.

The princess stepped forward, her hands raised in a placating gesture. "Good sir, please forgive my charge. He meant no harm. Please, take this to buy yourself a new drink and a set of clothes." She produced a small pouch filled with gold coins.

"You think I can overlook such an insult with just money?" The man snarled, turning his beady black eyes on Hakuei.

"He is just a child, he meant no offense. Please–" Hakuei stepped closer, hands outstretched, one holding the coins, the other toward Kouha.

"Don't mess with me, bitch!" The man screamed suddenly, roughly pushing Hakuei to the side, sending her sprawling to the ground. Two of the man's friends grabbed her and she disappeared from Kouha's sight.

"Hey!" The prince yelled in outrage. "Don't touch her!" He struggled harder against the man. In his desperate squirms, the golden accessory that Hakuei had removed from his hair earlier came tumbling from his pocket and clattered to the ground.

The man's bloodshot eyes flickered to the ornament. "What's this?" A malicious grin crept onto his face. "It seems we have ourselves a little thief," His hand moved to pin down Kouha's arm. The cat, buried between Kouha's chest and the ground, gave a muffled meow in protest.

"That's _mine_ you moron!" Kouha shouted. "I didn't steal anything!"

Ignoring him, the man continued in a repulsively silky voice, "Thieves get their hands chopped off, did you know that? It's to keep them from stealing ever again."

Kouha froze when the sound of steel sliding against steel reached his ears. He craned his neck to see the man drawing a wicked-looking cutlass from its sheath. "Wait!" He cried frantically, increasing his struggles tenfold.

"Hold still," the man said softly. "I won't be able to make a clean cut if you squirm." He raised the cutlass above Kouha's arm, then swung it down.

Clamping his eyes shut, Kouha prepared himself for the lancing pain of the blade.

...

It did not come.

Instead, he felt a whoosh of wind and he dared to open one eyelid. A flutter of pale pink and white met his gaze as Hakuei's robes flapped around her, her scimitar poised at the man's throat. Her hair was disheveled and her clothes were a little smudged, but she seemed otherwise fine. All traces of civility were gone from her voice and her eyes were like chips of ice. "Withdraw."

_Where in Solomon's name did she hide that sword?_ Kouha thought dumbly, eyeing her dress incredulously. His turned to gape at the two goons who had converged on the First Princess, only to find them in unconscious heaps slumped on top of one another.

Kouha's attacker had gone a deathly white, and Hakuei's sword at his throat seemed to have caused the alcohol to run cold in his veins. He hastily released his death grip on the Third Prince and backpedaled away from the deadly blade, then turned tail and fled into the street.

Hakuei watched him go for a moment, then promptly sheathed her blade and turned to offer an outstretched hand to Kouha. Still stunned as to this turn of events, he numbly accepted her assistance and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. The kitten was still clutched in his hand, but it had quieted after the crushing weight on top of it had been removed.

"Are you all right, Kouha?" Hakuei asked, concern written on her face. She looked over him carefully, her eyes scanning for injuries.

"Err, yeah." He noticed that she had forewent the honorifics that she was normally so keen on using and had simply referred to him by his name. "I'm fine."

Relief washed over her face, but she quickly replaced it with her usual small smile. Turning to face the tavern keeper who stood several paces away, anxiously wringing his hands, she said, "Forgive us for the trouble we have caused. This should be more than enough to cover your losses." Hakuei handed the man previously said coin pouch.

The tavern keeper bowed. "Thank you kindly, milady."

Hakuei nodded and bent to retrieve Kouha's fallen hair ornament, then beckoned for him to go back into the street. Kouha exhaled deeply when they were far from the tavern. "Do you know how much trouble you caused?" he asked the kitten nestled in his arms. The cat gave a disinterested yawn and curled itself tighter into a ball. Kouha sighed. "Are all cats like him?"

Hakuei gave a little cough. "My lord, that is a female."

Kouha paused. So, she was back to using honorifics. "A female?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." Kouha gazed down at the adorable bundle in his arms. "Is that right, little _fereshte_?"

Now it was Hakuei's turn to pause. "_Fereshte_? Angel?"

Kouha shrugged, stroking the kitten's soft fur. "Fereshte. My little white angel."

Smiling, Hakuei bowed her head slightly. "I see. It is a fitting name, Lord Kouha."

"Oh, that reminds me…." Kouha dug around in his pocket until he found the package that contained the hair cuffs. "Here,"

"For me?" Inquired the First Princess in bewilderment. She accepted the package as if it were as fragile as porcelain. Carefully, she unwrapped the bundle to reveal the golden accessories. She gasped.

"A thank you for coming with me today; I had a lot of fun." Kouha said sincerely.

After a moment of stunned silence, a beautiful smile bloomed on Hakuei's features. "I require no thanks, my lord Kouha. I too had fun today – it is I who should be thanking you. Nevertheless, I will treasure these for the rest of my life."

Grinning, Kouha turned in the direction of the Imperial Palace. "Let's go home."

* * *

**Author's Note: _Fereshte _means 'Angel' in Persian (or so I've been told). If I'm mistaken, I'm sorry... Anyway, I hope it was to your liking. I've never written Kouha before, so I hope he's not too OOC. **


End file.
